Vida de casado
by Srta GinnyMalfoy
Summary: TRAILER ON] 10 anos depois Draco e Ginny, Rony e Hermione, Harry e Pansy e Blaise e Luna  estão casados e agora perceberam que essa vida não é tão facil que se parece, veja as confusões que eles terão na Vida de casado
1. Chapter 1

**10 anos depois de Hogwarts...**

- Quem diria que dez anos se passariam tão rápido! – Disse Gina suspirando.

- Parece que foi ontem que fomos estudar o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts! – Falou Hermione relembrando.

**...A Historia de Harry Potter continua...**

- Ginny! Que saudades! – Disse Luna abraçando a amiga.

- Ai verdade... – Falou Ginny abraçada com Luna.

**...Só que agora...**

- Que noticia vocês querem nos dar? – Perguntou Rony irritado.

Ginny, Hermione, Pansy e Luna se entreolharam e todas disseram em uníssono.

- Estamos Grávidas!

- O QUE!

**...Como eles vão lidar?...**

- Eu sonhei que você estava grávida! – Falou Blaise massageando a cabeça.

- Mas você não sonhou, é verdade, só que você desmaiou quando eu falei! – Respondeu Luna.

- Que... Ai... Eu acho que vou desmaiar de novo...

**... Agora que são pais...**

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

- Ginny! Faz alguma coisa, esse bebe não para de chorar! – Gritou Draco de seu quarto.

- Acho que é porque ela precisa que troquem suas fraldas, troca ela ai! – Respondeu Ginny da cozinha.

- O QUE! – Gritou Draco fazendo uma careta.

... **E marido e Mulher...**

- Nosso bebe não irá se chamar José Ricardo! – Falou Hermione cruzando os braços irritada.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Rony emburrado.

- Por que esse nome é muito feio! – Respondeu Hermione.

- Há eu quero José Ricardo!

- Não quer não...

- Quero sim!

**... Draco...**

- Eu não nasci para ser pai... Não mesmo!

**... Ginny...**

- Há não você vai ter que aprender a trocar fraldas!

**... Rony...**

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! O BEBE VAI NASCER...

**... Hermione...**

- Se você por esse nome no nosso filho, você vai dormir o resto da tua vida no sofá!

**... Harry...**

- PERAI! VOCÊ PERDEU TUA VIRGINDADE COM QUEM???

**... Pansy...**

- Mais que droga! Porque eu não cumpri a promessa de nunca ter filhos!

**... Blaise...**

- Grávidas não podem transar???

**... E Luna...**

- Se nosso filho nascer com cara de sapos de chocolate, a culpa vai ser toda sua!

**... Não sabiam que...**

- Vida de casado é tão difícil!

**Em Breve: **

**No Fanfiction **


	2. Chapter 2

Não sou boa ainda em fics e fics romanticas eu sou uma negaçao XD ehehe ate q to começando bem rs,graças a Srta.J.Malfoy e a Gisele Weasley me incentivando ( leio tb as fics da Zabini Malfoy e da Aninhoca) Ah! Muito obrigada Srta J Malfoy!! Esta me ajudando muito!! Beijos

Ginny Malfoy

**Capitulo 01**

**A Grande Noticia**

Virginia estava na cozinha pensando em como dizer à novidade que ela já guardava há duas semanas, ela estava muito distraída quando Draco aparece ali a assustando.

-AAAAAHH! – Gritou Ginny assustada.

- Calma amor sou eu! – Falou Draco levando um susto também por causa do grito.

- Ai Draco que susto!!! – Disse Gina dando um selinho nele.

Nesse instante o tel. toca. Ginny vai atender sob os protestos do marido.

- Alô? Oiiii Luna tem reunião hoje? Oba vai ser na minha casa! Ok vou fazer um jantar, eles também vão vir que bom... – Ginny abaixou seu tom de voz. – Vamos contar para eles aqui. – Depois ela mudou sua expressão pra um sorriso. – Ótimo vou aprontar tudo beijos! – Ela desligou o telefone e virou-se para o marido.

- Amor! Meu irmão e Mione mais Harry e Pansy e Blaise e Luna vem pro jantar ta bem?

- Ah! Ta tudo bem! – Disse Draco dando de ombros e puxando pela cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Para Draco! – Dizia Ginny rindo do enquanto que o loiro beijava seu pescoço. – Draco vou à casa da Luna e já volto ta.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

Falou ele fechando a cara.

- Para de ser bobo! Eu já volto...

Disse Ginny rindo e logo depois aparatou dali.

Vida De Casado

Na hora combinada, o almoço já estava feito, Ginny ouve a campainha e abre a porta.

- Gina! Que saudades! – Disse Luna abraçando a amiga.

- Ai verdade... – Falou Ginny abraçada com Luna.

- Vocês se viram hoje de manhã! – Falou Draco franzindo as sobrancelhas do enquanto que Blaise entrava dentro da casa e parava ao lado de Draco revirando os olhos.

- Mais eu sinto saudades assim mesmo! – Disse Ginny dando uma risadinha do enquanto que ali aparatava Rony e Hermione. Não demorou muito para aparecer ali Harry e Pansy também.

- Oiii Gente! Como estão? – Pergunta Ginny abraçando cada um deles

- Ah! Eu e Blaise estamos bem. – Sorriu Luna.

- Nos também! – Disse Harry e Pansy confirmou com a cabeça.

- Nos já voltamos – Disse Ginny e as outras três sorriram.

Fazendo Harry, Rony, Draco e Blaise se entreolharem.

- Ok! – Falaram os quatro em uníssono.

E as quatro saíram dali em direção da cozinha.

- Mulheres! – Falou Blaise e os quatro riram.

- Como diremos pra eles? – Perguntou Luna logo quando entraram na cozinha.

- A gente conta no jantar é melhor. – Fala Hermione

- Ta certo! – As outras concordam.

Todos começaram a jantar quando as garotas deram olhares significativos uma pra outra, fazendo os garotos ficar desconfiados e irritados com todo esse mistério.

- Temos que dar uma noticia! – Começou Hermione.

- Uma noticia muito importante... – Continuou Ginny.

- Acho que vocês irão gostar... – Completou Luna.

- Não, acho que quase todos irão gostar... – Falou Pansy olhando para Draco, sabia que o loiro não ia gostar tanto assim da noticia.

- Que noticia vocês querem nos dar? – Perguntou Rony irritado.

Gina, Hermione, Pansy e Luna se entreolharam e todas disseram em uníssono.

- Estamos Grávidas!

- O QUE!

Falaram todos eles fazendo Harry cair pra trás com a cadeira e no mesmo instante Rony vomitar e Blaise desmaiar, Draco apenas ficou estático repetindo a frase que elas disseram milhares de vezes. Fazendo as quatro garotas ficarem bastante surpresa com a reação dos maridos.

As quatro após acordarem da reação que tiveram ajudam os maridos a se recuperar da noticia.

- Eu sonhei que você estava grávida! – Falou Blaise massageando a cabeça.

- Mas você não sonhou, é verdade, só que você desmaiou quando eu falei! – Respondeu Luna.

- Que... Ai... Eu acho que vou desmaiar de novo...

Vida de Casado

O dia amanhece e os casais depois de conversarem decidem todos irem à toca pra contarem a noticia.

Na Toca os gêmeos, Percy, Gui e Carlinhos chegam com suas mulheres e filhos. Hermione, estava pensativa, pois tinha que arrumar um modo de dizer pros Weasleys que ela como as outras, estavam grávidas... Até que um grito tira ela de seus pensamentos.

- AH!! Esse pirralho Vomitou em mim! Como ousa... – Dizia o Draco todo sujo enquanto os irmãos de Ginny riam dele.

- Não fala assim do meu filho! – Disse Fred ainda rindo se levantando e pegando o bebe.

- Hum! Draco vem eu limpo isso pra você! – Falou Ginny puxando Draco.

- hummmm! No quarto Querida! – Falou Draco com malicia nos olhos.

- Sim no quarto. – Respondeu ela. - Você no chuveiro tirando esse cheiro e eu te esperando na sala para – ela fala no ouvido dele dar a noticia!

- Ahh! Ta certo. – Disse ele desapontado.

Vida de casado

Uma hora depois, Finalmente, com muito trabalho Ginny e a outras conseguiram fazer todos ficarem quietos para darem a noticia.

- Bom... Que noticia querem nos dar? – Perguntou Molly.

As quatro mulheres se entreolharam.

- Nós quatro estamos grávidas!!

Mal Ginny terminou de falar e a mãe já estava sufocando uma por uma com abraços bem apertados!

- Droga!... Agora podemos perder a esperança da Ginny se separar desse fuinha oxigenado. – Sussurrou Fred pra George e o ruivo confirmou com a cabeça.

- Quem diria que dez anos se passariam tão rápido! – Disse Gina suspirando.

- Parece que foi ontem que fomos estudar o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts! – Falou Hermione relembrando.

- E agora grávidas... – Completou Molly com um sorriso carinhoso. – Estou tão feliz... Mas, Suponho que irão dormir aqui não é? – Perguntou à senhora e todos concordaram com a cabeça. – Bom... Então cada casal ficara em um quarto!

No quarto de Draco e Ginny os dois conversavam

- Ginny eu acho que serei um péssimo pai! – Fala Draco preocupado.

- Que nada Amor! Você vai ser um ótimo pai você vai ver! – Disse Ginny para alegrá-lo.

- Não sei não me sinto nenhum pouco paternal... Tenho medo de ser um pai que nem foi o meu! – Draco suspirou.

- Draco, me escuta! Você não é que nem seu pai... Não tem que ter medo disso... – Draco deu um sorriso e a beijou.

- Te amo Gina... – Sussurrou o loiro.

- Também te amo... – Falou a ruiva.

Vida de Casado

No dia seguinte. Draco e Ginny acordaram com as fortes batidas na porta.

- O que? Que barulheira é essa? – Fala Draco que levantara dando um pulo fazendo Ginny se assustar.

- AAAHHH!!! O que houve??

- Estão batendo na porta com tanta força pra que? – Perguntou ele se irritando.

Ginny foi abrir a porta e vê Harry.

- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Ginny.

- A Sra Weasley pediu pra chamar vocês! Eu to batendo um tempão ai já. O que vocês faziam... Ah – Se tocou o moreno.

Ginny fica sem graça.

- Bom estamos indo já. – fala ela.

Vida de Casado

- Sra Weasley o que deseja? Pergunta Draco entrando na cozinha.

- Que você lave esses pratos pra eu ver se minha filha tem um marido que ajuda em casa!

- Eu... – gagueja Draco olhando pra pia cheia de louça suja.

- Sim, Você ... – Disse ela. Draco arregala os olhos.

Ginny ia dizer algo, mas Draco a impede.

- Tudo bem eu faço isso. – Disse ele

Draco nunca havia lavado louca antes, mas ele ficou até surpreso ao ter conseguido lavar quebrando apenas dois pratos e três copos.

- Ufa!!! – Fez Draco passando a mão na testa. – Finalmente terminei...

- Terminou nada! – Falou Molly. – Falta os quartos, a sala, os banheiros... – Dizia Molly fazendo Draco arregalar os olhos.

- Estou ferrado... – Sussurrou ele.

_Continua... _

_No prox cap._

_Fred porque vai deixar seu filho aqui? Pergunta Ginny olhando enquanto o menino tentava chutar Draco._

_- Tira esse garoto daqui agora! Falou Draco querendo dar uns tapas no menino._

_Primeiro capitulo terminado finalmente!!! Desculpem o atraso, eu estou começando e como sou muito exigente e com mania de perfeição demorou mas saiu com a ajuda da Srta J Malfoy. Muito Obrigada._

_Ah desculpe também pra quem me deixou reviews _

_Até o próximo cap._

_Bjs _

_Srta Ginny Malfoy_


End file.
